Asking 'Bout A Scar
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: "It's not a lifestyle you were made for either, is it?" She turned sideways, looking at him fully. Her eyes became cautious. "Whatever your lifestyle is, I'll adapt. I am trying to prove myself and my love for you, after all." Post Finale Episode CB


Title: _**Asking 'Bout A Scar**_

Author: Shelby

"Gentlemen, I assure you that when I am once again in full control of Bass Industries, your efforts will be paid in more than coke and call girls," Chuck promised, watching as the men in dark suits before him dipped back and forth against the mirror clouded in white. It had been a strategy of Jack's, or rather a suggestion. They didn't exactly have the assets Bart had, now being in charge of Bass Industries. They also knew that Big Brother Bart (for Jack at least) could always be watching. Sure, he didn't have Andrew Tyler anymore, but that would hardly stop him.

The men before him were good business, but dirty business. It was the only way they could win, really. After all, no one clean cut would choose to go into cahoots with Chuck and Jack Bass over the famous Bart Bass.

The main partner finished his last snort and turned to look at Chuck, nodding his head. "It will be nice to see a profit turn. However, I do enjoy the lovely gifts you've provided as well," he told Chuck.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me—I must be meeting someone," Chuck told him. He fixed the lapels of his blazer, straightening them out of habit. He would never admit it, but subconsciously he always wanted to look as dashing as he could.

The man smirked, his expression insinuating past Chuck's description. "Please, do not let us keep you. Just know if you're ever looking for other means of profit—I can be of help."

"Thank you. I will be sure to keep it in mine. Goodnight," Chuck returned. He of course wouldn't take up such an offer, even being Chuck Bass. He had his share of taking drugs, buying drugs, and sharing drugs, but he would never get involved in the business. It was a dangerous business, and Bass Industries was his legacy. He would rule his Empire again, despite what his father or anyone else thought.

He walked out of the bathroom, overlooking the dimly lit bar area of the casino. They had been there for a few days now. They had been to a lot of casinos, and a lot more places where men like their current partners dealt. Jack enjoyed himself the most, seeming to recall a name to every face they encountered. These were his uncle's people. Chuck enjoyed them and the places to a point, but the mood was slightly different for him. He guessed it had to do with what he brought along, or rather whom he brought with him.

His eyes found her instantly, sitting at the bar across the room. Her back was to him; her mahogany colored curls cascaded down her red dress. They had been going at this so long, her hair had grown practically down to her waist. She had thought about cutting it, mentioned it a time or two, but each time she did Chuck told her not to cut it. He always liked her hair. With a headband atop it, it practically added to her personality.

He started to smile or perhaps smirk ever so lightly at the thought when alarms began going off inside of him. His body tensed and his jaw tightened at the sight. A man approached her, a younger but wealthy looking fellow. He was wearing a black tux and a pair of Rayban sunglasses. Chuck thought he looked like an idiot, but the man did catch her attention.

Sunglasses sat down right next to Blair, saying something to her. She turned, showing Chuck a side of her face though a shadow cast upon it. Her shoulder however was highlighted, glowing in the candlelight. The other man pointed to it, cocking his head some. Chuck knew what he was inquiring about, the scar on her shoulder. Regrettably, it was one he gave to her about a month ago. It wasn't in a situation where intentionally hurt her, or wanted to cause pain, but in a heated moment that was becoming slightly typical for them. They couldn't run away when they were angry anymore, but fought passionately. They got into each other's faces, grabbed and pulled at each other like animal's going at it. Strangely it was mutual and also very sexual. In fact it almost always ended in angry sex. It was also in the bed where most of the scarring and bruising of each other happened. Blair had given Chuck a few marks too, but none permanent so far.

Suddenly, Blair turned round completely casting a look at Chuck. It was a _come hither_ look, and one she gave to him often. He smirked, feeling reassured and moved forward. With a certain Bass swag, he approached the bar easily, and stepped right in between the seats of Blair and Sunglasses.

"Run along," Chuck ordered, barely looking at him. He then turned around to face Blair, leaning in for a kiss. She kissed him back of course, reaching up her hand to twist her fingers in his dark hair. It was a rather intense public display of affection, but neither cared. They weren't exactly among the most respectable members of society.

Blair broke the kiss, pulling back, and licking her lips. She sighed, "I take it you are finished with your business for the night," she breathed. Her hand slid down to his tux, grabbing onto a lapel of his jacket.

Chuck nodded; reaching for the glass of Scotch she had waiting for him. He knocked it back with ease.

She stirred, slightly anxious. "Did you partake in particular business before it was done?" she hinted, lowering her voice.

He looked at her, knowing exactly what she meant. She likely wanted to know one of two things, probably both actually. One did he get more than friendly with a girl. And two did he do any drugs. He put his hands on her waist, whispering in her ear. "I have told you they take insult if you don't do at least one line with them."

She pulled back some, her lips thinning. Then she shook her head. "I bet you took those words straight from Jack's mouth—"

"And so what if I did?" Chuck returned. He spoke seriously to her. "Jack knows what he's talking about in this case, Blair. This is his world, not ours."

"It will be yours if we're here much longer," she objected.

His grip on her seemed to tighten instantly. It was like the red flag went up, warning him that she was about to go back on her word to fight for him. He shook his head. "You said you were in for good—"

"And I meant it," Blair quickly agreed. She leaned forward, pecking his lips. "I only had hoped things would move faster along, for your sake at least. I know how badly you want Bass Industries back, Chuck."

"And you, your mother's company." He took out his wallet, putting down money for the drinks. Then he pulled her up from his seat, putting his arm round her waist. "I heard your phone call the other morning, I've told you that bathroom echo hides nothing."

She looked up at him, whilst he moved her cross the floor. He was almost carrying her really. She was fully leaned onto him.

He sighed, "Eleanor is growing impatient, isn't she? She believes you have your own priorities, your own future to secure—"

"She'll understand," Blair bit back. She shook her head. "She doesn't have much else a choice. Plus, she'll never do to me what Bart did to you—"

"Yes, most parents wouldn't," Chuck scoffed. He then sighed, hitting the elevator button with his thumb. "Talking about it won't do anything, but put me in a bad mood though. Let us change the subject, shall we?"

"Of course, if that's what you want," Blair complied easily. She watched her footing as they stepped into the elevator. Then she leaned back against the wall of it, sighing loudly.

He looked to her, his eyebrows rising in question. "Well someone is awfully tired for a day of little scheming on their part."

She turned towards him, scowling. "That isn't fair. You and Jack are the ones telling me I couldn't come. The only part I would have to play would be one of those call girls and—"

He chuckled darkly, "Relax Blair, I wasn't trying to insult you. I was only being my usual—what is it—Basshole self."

She leaned back against the wall, a pout starting to form on her lips. "I am only tired because of all this moving around we're doing, and on top of that living out of hotels. Such a lifestyle is not familiar to me."

"No, I suppose it isn't something you're used to." He reached a hand up, tucking a dark curl behind her ear. He spoke thoughtfully, "It's not a lifestyle you were made for either, is it?"

She turned sideways, looking at him fully. Her eyes became cautious. "Whatever your lifestyle is, I'll adapt. I am trying to prove myself and my love for you, after all."

He turned forward, nodding briefly. "Yes, I recall your reasoning."

Her face fell some at his seemingly act of dismissal. She sighed once more, stepping out of the elevator doors as they opened to her penthouse. She was about to rid of her dress on the way to the bedroom, when she saw Jack lounging on the couch. She brought back down her hands, stopping, and turning back to watch Chuck come in behind her.

"Jack, what are you doing here at such an hour?" Chuck asked, more curious than annoyed.

Blair crossed her arms. She was annoyed. There was just something about Jack where she could never fully trust him. She couldn't trust him with Chuck or with herself. He was just—well, he was Jack Bass.

The elder man smirked, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "I was lonely, thought I would pay you two lovebirds a visit." He then looked around, chuckling. "Though it does look like someone upset the nest."

Blair closed her eyes, embarrassed by his comment and the room. They had gotten into one of their fights the night before. Furniture had been knocked over, a few things they'd be paying for later broken. She felt Chuck's hand on her back.

"We had playtime, and now bedtime so if you will—" Chuck held out his hand towards the door, smirking without shame at his uncle.

Jack chuckled again, rising from his seat. He walked over, only stopping for a moment in front of Chuck. "Goodnight then. Do try not to set the hotel on fire though." And with that, he was gone.

Blair opened her eyes and moved forward, feeling Chuck's hand slide off of her as she moved. She went straight for the bedroom, dropping off her dress in the doorway. Soon she felt Chuck's eyes upon her, as she picked up a nightgown out of the drawer. She started to put it on when he approached her. He pulled the gown over her completely and then moved his hand up to her shoulder. His palm cast a shadow on the scar. A look of remorse came to his face. He parted his lips.

"You've told me a hundred times over, Chuck. I know you're sorry, and I still believe there isn't anything to forgive you for. The scars you can't see are the ones that hurt the most. This is nothing, but scratched skin," Blair explained, shrugging it off.

Chuck nodded, though he of course didn't agree fully. He hated to know he had marked her, at least in that way. He was all for marking his territory in other ways, of course.

She grabbed onto his hand then, pulling him along. "Come to bed now. It's late," Blair told him. She let go to climb onto it and watched as he did the same. Then she smiled, starting to pull the covers up over her shoulder.

He stopped her, setting his hand atop it again.

Blair sighed, "What must I do to make you forget it?" She then smirked, trying to speak in a sexy voice similar to his. "Shall I distract you with other means?" Her leg slid on top of his, both beneath the silk sheets.

Chuck shook his head, moving closer, and placing his hands on her hips. He pulled her body right up against his. He kissed her lips, nuzzling his nose against her soft cheek. "It's not that, well not entirely. I want to ask you something, something I previously dismissed," he explained.

She frowned in confusion, looking at him for a moment as if he were speaking in riddles. In her defense, he had taken on a rather odd tone. She couldn't read his intentions so easily. "What is it you want to ask me?" she said finally.

"If your mother did tell you the business had a time limit of sorts, a deadline for when you needed to takeover and we weren't finished here, would you leave?" Chuck asked, getting straight the point. He looked into her eyes.

Blair stared at him a few moments, feeling her stomach twist into knots. In a way he was asking if she would choose her future or him. Only, she saw him as part of her future. She wondered if it was a test. Well her answer options would certainly mean different things to him. She shook her head, speaking just above a whisper. "Chuck, I don't want to answer wrong here—"

"Then just answer truthfully," he countered quickly. "What's more important to you right now? Is it your professional future, or your future with me?"

Well, at least now he had asked it directly. She nodded slowly. "I suppose my future with you. I'm not saying letting go of that part of me wouldn't hurt me, but I stand by my words to stand by you. And you won't be Mr. Waldorf, but I will be Mrs. Bass—"

He smirked, "Will you?"

She sighed, "You know I didn't mean it like that. Don't poke fun—"

"I wasn't," Chuck replied with ease. He then reclined back into the pillows, sighing with a content sound. "That is all I need to know for now, Waldorf."

She smiled softly, resting beside him, her cheek on his chest. "I'll be here to answer anything else that comes to you in the morning then, Bass," she promised.

He closed his eyes, still smirking as he began to drift to sleep. In his head, he thought of how she'd be there every morning, every night too. And it was about damn time, for him to know such a thing.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So I'm not really sure where this one-shot came from. I just started writing it. I was inspired by the _We Are Young_ song, but all in all this was just random. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. And if you didn't, well you never have to read it again. It's a one-shot.


End file.
